По ту сторону вуали
by Yael1
Summary: Победив Волдеморта, Гарри захотел узнать, что же находится за вуалью в Отделе Тайн.


**По ту сторону вуали**

Автор: Яэль

Бета: Jenny

Пейринг: Гарри/Снейп (НЕ слэш)

Рейтинг: PG-13

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Роулинг

Саммари: победив Волдеморта, Гарри захотел узнать, что же находится за вуалью в Отделе Тайн

Примечание: неслэшный сюжет Снарри-феста - Гарри попадает в параллельный мир, где он сам умер в детстве, а Северус Снейп - его отец.

Статус: **не закончен**

**_Пролог_**

Ну, вот и всё. Сейчас он сделает это. Арка была так близко – всего один шаг и всё станет ясно. Он узнает, что случилось с Сириусом. Он узнает, что за голоса он слышал.  
Гарри поёжился. Он так давно хотел проникнуть в Отдел Тайн, хотел узнать, что скрывается за этой проклятой вуалью и есть ли хоть малейший шанс спасти Сириуса... Но он не мог себе этого позволить.  
Как же! Он ведь единственная надежда всего волшебного мира. Точнее, он был единственной надеждой волшебного мира до вчерашнего дня.  
«Волдеморт мёртв, а я свободен. И могу делать со своей жизнью все, что захочу».

«А если там ничего нет? Если там лишь пустота? Если ты просто сделаешь этот шаг и исчезнешь навсегда?» - заговорил противный внутренний голосок с интонациями Гермионы.

- Мне плевать, - прошептал Гарри, пытаясь убедить в этом самого себя. – Меня здесь ничего не держит, ничего.

«А твои друзья?»

- У меня больше нет друзей! У орудия убийства не может быть друзей!

И это было правдой. Он сделал всё, чтобы оттолкнуть их от себя и тем самым, возможно, защитить. И он убеждал себя, что это для их же блага, когда в ответ на его грубость в глазах Гермионы блестели слезы, а у Рона чуть розовели от гнева кончики ушей.  
Они не хотели отпускать его и долгое время терпели грубость и скрытность, пока однажды терпение Гермионы не лопнуло.

«Не вспоминать!» - приказал себе Гарри. Его цель – вуаль.

Отбросив сомнения, Гарри сделал всего один шаг...

**_Глава первая_**

Рождество опустилось на Хогвартс, окутывая замок белым покрывалом снега. Первые лучи солнца ласково погладили башни спящего замка и пробежали по заснеженному полю для квиддича. Весь Хогвартс, за исключением одного человека, спал. А этот человек направлялся к небольшому кладбищу возле Запретного Леса. Полы чёрной мантии развевались то ли от ветра, то ли от быстрой ходьбы, а мужчина смотрел себе под ноги, не обращая внимания на красоту этого утра. Он не чувствовал солнечных лучей на своем лице и не слышал, как скрипит снег.  
Дойдя до двух могил, мужчина остановился, опустился на колени и начал медленно счищать снег. Две могилы. Двое близких людей, без которых его жизнь была холодной и пустой.  
Расчистив гранитные плиты, он поднялся на ноги и поёжился. Не от холода и ветра, а от чувства вины. Если бы...  
Если бы... сколько раз он повторял это за последние пятнадцать лет? А за последние полтора года?  
Лили... Красивая, добрая Лили с нежной улыбкой и озорным блеском в зелёных глазах. Маленькая родинка над губой и непослушные рыжие волосы. Он помнил каждую мелочь – звук ее голоса, её походку, ласковое прикосновение рук. Помнил, как она наматывала прядь волос на палец, когда задумывалась о чем-то, и как любила щекотать его по утрам.  
Лили... Это он должен был быть на её месте. Он должен был защитить её. Её и Гарольда.  
Если бы он был дома в тот проклятый Хеллоуин. Если бы Лили и Гарольд были в имении... Или в Хогвартсе.  
Но она была одна с маленьким ребёнком в их доме в Хогсмиде. В доме, вокруг которого не было элементарных защитных заклинаний. Только портключ на случай опасности, до которого Лили не успела добраться.

Снова перед глазами стоял этот кошмар – Лили на полу в детской. Рыжие волосы разметались, побелевшие пальцы сжимают волшебную палочку, губы посинели, щеки холодны, а глаза... её глаза пусты и безжизненны. И какой-то звук, доносящийся из колыбельки...

Дамблдор сказал, что любовь Лили спасла Гарольда в ту ночь.

Гарольд... Лили... Всё, что осталось от них в этом мире, – его воспоминания и две могилы.  
И две надписи.

_Лили Снейп – 1960 – 1981 гг.  
Гарольд Северус Снейп – 1980 – 1995 гг._

Гарольд... Зеленые невидящие глаза смотрят в темное небо, в руке - кубок-портключ.

- Я должен был догадаться! Я должен был понять, что в школе предатель!

Но он не догадался. Он никогда ни о чем не догадывался. Он был плохим отцом.  
Северус смотрел на могилу своего сына, понимая, что никогда не сможет ничего исправить.

Он сделал все, чтобы оттолкнуть мальчика, держать его на расстоянии. Он хотел, чтобы Гарольд вырос смелым, уверенным в себе, не нуждающимся в жалости.

Северус горько усмехнулся. У него был слишком хороший пример... Нет, в отличие от собственного отца, он ни разу не поднял на Гарольда руку, никогда не унижал его, но он не смог, да и не захотел дать то, что дала бы мальчику Лили, – нежность, заботу, доверие. Любовь... Конечно, он любил его. Но знал ли Гарольд об этом? Знал ли о том, что являлся единственной ниточкой, которая позволила лучшему Мастеру Зелий в Европе не превратиться в бездушного монстра после смерти Лили?  
Нет. Не знал. И этот немой вопрос Северус всегда читал в зеленых глазах сына... Даже тогда, перед последним заданием Турнира. Северус хотел обнять Гарольда, заверить, что все будет хорошо, а вместо этого лишь сухо пожелал мальчику удачи.

Снова пошел снег.

_- Сев, вставай скорее! _

- Что случилось, Лили? – сон как рукой сняло и Северус встревожено взглянул на жену.

- Ты только посмотри, какой снег! – не дожидаясь ответа, Лили накинула мантию и выскочила на улицу.

Выругавшись, Северус отправился за ней, собираясь затащить свою ненормальную жену в дом и высказать все, что думает по поводу этой детской выходки.

Лили кружилась, подняв руки, а снежинки медленно опускались на ее ладони. Ветерок растрепал рыжие, влажные от снега локоны, но молодая женщина не обращала на это никакого внимания. Изумрудные глаза светились радостью и Северус при виде жены и думать забыл о своем плохом настроении.

- Загадай желание, Сев!

- Загадать желание?

- Это же Рождество! И первый снег! Надо обязательно загадать желание.

Если бы у него был хоть один шанс... Хоть один шанс что-то исправить, загладить свою вину перед Гарольдом... Хотя бы раз обнять его, взъерошить черные волосы, сыграть в квиддич...  
Если бы он только мог все изменить и стать таким отцом, каким хотела бы его видеть Лили!  
Северус поднял руку, подставляя ладонь падающему снегу. Снежинки таяли, как только касались ладони, но одна, совсем крошечная, замерла, словно ждала чего-то.

- Один шанс, - чуть слышно прошептал Северус, смотря на маленькую звездочку. – Всего лишь один шанс все исправить.

На какую-то долю секунды снежинка сверкнула, и Северусу показалось, что теплые губы Лили нежно коснулись его щеки. Он вздрогнул. Снежинка растаяла, и снова поднялся ветер.  
Северус взглянул в последний раз на могилы и направился в замок.

Оказавшись по ту сторону зловещей материи, Гарри сразу понял, что совершил ошибку. Там не было ничего, кроме темноты и пронизывающего холода. Гарри попытался сделать шаг назад, вернуться, но темнота засасывала его, дышать с каждой секундой становилось все труднее, голова раскалывалась от боли, а таинственные голоса звучали все ближе и отчетливее. Они звали его к себе, как русалки когда-то заманивали своих жертв.  
Боль и холод стали невыносимыми, легким не хватало кислорода, и Гарри понял: Сириус умер в тот момент, когда упал за Вуаль... Ремус был прав, Дамблдор был прав, Гермиона была права – Сириус погиб, и искать его было безумием.  
Гарри перестал сопротивляться, позволяя темноте и холоду завладеть его телом. Но когда мальчик почти потерял сознание, какая-то сила вытащила его из темноты, холод отступил, и Гарри оказался на полу Отдела Тайн.  
К нему бежали какие-то люди, незнакомая женщина спрашивала, как его зовут, кто-то в панике звал колдомедиков. Но у Гарри не осталось сил и он провалился в темноту, в блаженную темноту забытья, убаюкивающую его, отгоняющую мысли и воспоминания...

- Северус, ты не мог бы подняться ко мне в кабинет после завтрака? – тихо спросил Дамблдор, и Снейп понял: что-то произошло. Альбус догадывался, в каком состоянии находится его коллега после посещения кладбища, и никогда не вызывал к себе в такие дни Мастера Зелий. Допив кофе, Северус направился в кабинет директора.

- Что случилось, Альбус? – прямо спросил профессор зельеварения, давая понять, что не намерен вести светских бесед.

Дамблдор вздохнул, понимая, что это не самое удачное время для таких новостей:

- В Отделе Тайн нашли ученика Хогвартса. Похоже, он прошел сквозь Вуаль, но каким-то образом смог выбраться.

- Но это невозможно, Альбус! Все, кто пытался изучить Вуаль, погибли!

- Я знаю это, но, тем не менее, у мальчика все симптомы.

Северус внимательно взглянул на Дамблдора и понял: старик что-то не договаривает.

- Я так понимаю, вы хотите сказать мне что-то еще, директор?

Дамблдор отвел глаза.

- У мальчика шрам, как у Гарольда.

- Где он? - прошептал Северус.

- Это не Гарольд, Се...

- Где он, Альбус?!

- В больничном крыле.

Северус кивнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. После того как несколько месяцев назад Волдеморт разрушил больницу Святого Мунго, всех волшебников, которым требовалось серьезное лечение, доставляли в Хогвартс, где для временного госпиталя выделили целую башню, а первую помощь пострадавшим оказывали прямо в министерстве магии. Хогвартс и министерство были единственными безопасными местами в волшебном мире.

«Если верить исследованиям, то человеку, пробывшему за Вуалью хотя бы минуту,  
необходимо соблюдать постельный режим, как минимум, неделю», - подумал Снейп, направляясь в больничное крыло.

- Это не Гарольд, - тихо сказал Северус, взглянув на бледное лицо мальчика. - Он похож на...

- Конечно, это не Гарольд, Снейп, - раздался сзади насмешливый голос.

- Люпин, - Северус взглянул на начальника отдела авроров с нескрываемой ненавистью. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Жду, когда малолетний шпион придет в себя, чтобы допросить его, - спокойно ответил оборотень, доставая из кармана пузырек с зельем.

Северусу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы распознать усовершенствованную версию веритасерума, созданную специально для допросов. В отличие от обычной сыворотки правды, это зелье вызывало у подозреваемого адскую боль.

- Ремус, не думаю, что это необходимо, - попытался вмешаться Дамблдор. - Он еще слишком слаб, а это зелье...

- Приказ министерства, Альбус, - бесцеремонно перебил директора Люпин.

Северус сжал кулаки, чтобы сдержаться. Как же он ненавидел проклятого оборотня! Ненавидел и презирал. Тихий, замкнутый, преданный своим друзьям мальчик после смерти Блэка и предательства Петтигрю превратился в безжалостного ублюдка. Иногда Северусу казалось, что Люпин относится к пойманным Упивающимся хуже, чем Волдеморт к своим пленникам.

- Люпин, это зелье может его убить.

- Я знаю, что это рискованно, Снейп, но нельзя же допустить, чтобы шпион, который пытается выдать себя за твоего сына, спокойно разгуливал по Хогвартсу.

- С чего ты взял, что он пытается выдать себя за Гарольда?!

- Ну, - протянул Люпин, - во-первых, у него такой же шрам, как у твоего сына, во-вторых...

Слабый стон, донесшийся с кровати, помешал оборотню закончить предложение. Не дожидаясь, пока мальчик полностью придет в себя, аврор влил ему в рот три капли зелья.

- Энервейт!

- Достаточно! – рявкнул Снейп. – Альбус, прекратите это безумие!

Он больше не мог это терпеть, не мог смотреть в эти зеленые глаза, полные боли и недоумения. Вот уже двадцать минут мальчик утверждал, что он сын Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, что его родители погибли пятнадцать лет назад, а последнее, что он помнит, – вуаль в Отделе Тайн, за которую он шагнул в надежде отыскать Сириуса Блэка.

Двадцать минут боли... Этот мальчик... Гарри... он не мог врать... И он был уверен, что все, кто его допрашивают, должны его знать! Безумие...

- Но он врет, Снейп! – прорычал Люпин. – Он не может быть сыном Джеймса!

- Посмотри на него, Люпин! Ты же убьешь его, если не дашь противоядия!

- Снейп, у меня приказ...

- Я согласен с Северусом, мистер Люпин, - вмешался Дамблдор. – Я дал вам достаточно времени. Приказ или нет, а Гарри находится на территории Хогвартса и под моей защитой. К тому же, думаю, что смогу объяснить, каким образом он попал сюда.

Северус подошел к кровати и дал мальчику противоядие и снотворное. Через несколько минут Гарри уже спал. С закрытыми глазами и без очков он был особенно похож на Джеймса.

- Альбус, вы сказали, что можете объяснить этот бред? – спросил Люпин, но в его голосе не было прежней ярости.

- Да, давайте пройдем ко мне в кабинет.

- Я уверен, что Гарри сказал нам правду. Он действительно сын Лили и Джеймса...

- Но как такое возможно?! Лили вышла замуж за этого... - Люпин кивком головы указал на Снейпа.

Дамблдор улыбнулся и проглотил лимонную дольку.

- Я знаю, за кого вышла замуж Лили, Ремус. И я знаю, что она не могла в один день родить двух мальчиков от разных отцов. И я, конечно, помню, что пятнадцать лет назад Волдеморта остановил Гарольд... Но всему этому есть объяснение. Видимо, когда Гарри шагнул за вуаль, он каким-то образом попал в наш мир.

- В наш мир? Что вы хотите этим сказать? – Люпин немного успокоился и с интересом взглянул на Дамблдора. Тяга к знаниям всегда была слабостью оборотня.

- Я хочу сказать, что Гарри - из другого мира, точнее, из другой реальности. В его реальности Лили вышла замуж за Джеймса, а не за Северуса, и Гарри - их сын. Как и в нашей реальности, ребенку Лили было суждено остановить Волдеморта пятнадцать лет назад. Но, в отличие от Северуса, Джеймс погиб.

- Вы хотите сказать, что этот мальчик... он... он действительно сын Джеймса? – растерянно спросил Ремус, и на какую-то долю секунды он стал похож на того Ремуса Люпина, который помогал Снейпу готовиться к С.О.В.е по трансфигурации.

- А есть ли возможность вернуть Гарри в его мир? – спросил молчавший до этого Северус.

Дамблдор отрицательно покачал головой.

- Насколько я знаю, не существует способа переходить из одной реальности в другую. Если верить истории, это никому не удавалось. Похоже, Гарри останется в нашем мире навсегда.

- Он сказал, что уничтожил Волдеморта! – вспомнил Люпин. – Это может быть правдой? Или в его мире Волдеморт не смог вернуть себе тело?

- Гарри могущественный волшебник. Я сразу это почувствовал, - задумчиво сказал Дамблдор. – Вполне вероятно, что он нашел способ уничтожить Волдеморта. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что никто не должен знать об этом?

Северус кивнул. Если Волдеморт узнает о Гарри...

- Ремус?

- Да, конечно, Альбус... Но что мы будем делать с ним? И что я должен сказать в министерстве?

- Когда Гарри придет в себя, мы поговорим с ним и объясним, что произошло. И если он захочет, я попытаюсь найти Поттера.

- Джеймса... вы хотите найти Джеймса, - прошептал Люпин, но уже через несколько секунд оборотень взял себя в руки. - Свяжитесь со мной, когда мальчишка придет в себя, Дамблдор.


End file.
